One Night
by Neverquiet12
Summary: "Loving you is like falling and never hitting the ground. Ironic how that's how we first met, isn't it?"
1. Chapter 1

**One Night**

 **Hi guys and welcome to my story! This is going to be a Shisui love story and I hope you like it! I'm still figuring out the plot so updates might be slow but I hope you'll be patient with me! Please review, follow, and favorite! Thank you and please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own Mikino and the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

" **Though lovers be lost, love shall not." - Dylan Thomas**

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" A figure shouted as flames erupted from his mouth, burning through the trees and leaves turning it into smoke. The perfect cover for him to escape.

Shisui knew his chakra reserves were decreasing fast and there was an aching pain on each side of his chest, no doubt he had broke a couple of ribs. Blood was steadily flowing from his eyes as he continued to push his Mangekyo Sharingan to the limit. _Damn it_ he thought.

"Wind style: Winds of death jutsu!" His opponent cried as he advanced towards the Uchiha, with each swing of his arms wind sharp as kunai were sent hurdling towards Shisui, who in vain attempted to dodge. Shisui cried out in pain was he felt the chakra infused wind slice through both his legs deeply as well as his torso and biceps.

In a last attempt Shisui threw paper bombs at the Iwa nin hoping to distract him. The attack made contact with stone nin however when the smoke cleared it turned out to be a clone instead.

Shisui's eyes widened as he looked frantically around. Where did he go?! Quickly Shisui got to his feet and sprinted through the trees as fast as he could. He needed to get back to the leaf as soon as he could before he lost anymore blood.

Sending the remaining chakra he had to his feet he sped through the forest, he needed to put as much distance between him and enemy territory as possible. If he could make it to the village hidden in the waterfall then he would be able to send a pigeon to the leaf and have someone tend to his wounds.

After a couple of minutes Shisui was really starting to feel the effects of blood lost and slowly he felt his vision clouding up.

Running his hand over his eyes he wiped away the dried blood and pushed on, determined to make it out. Suddenly he felt a chakra presence behind him, the second he turned around a fist was planted straight into his face then a kick connected with the top of his head sending him hurtling towards the ground. Blood poured out from his mouth as he saw the stone nin grin at him before slicing a kunai through his back and then delivered a final kick to his stomach speeding up his impending death. The last glance Shisui had of the stone nin was when he turned around and waved an object smugly in the air. It was the scroll Shisui had been sent to steal containing valuable information that would have benefitted the Leaf greatly and something Hokage-sama had trusted him to retrieve without any complications. Shisui felt something much worse than his physical wounds: disappointment. He was disappointed with himself for letting the Leaf down. Sure this was his first failed mission in his entire shinobi career and that had stung him but what really made him want to punch himself in the face if he had any control over his limbs was the fact that he could have avoided all the mistakes that he had made on the mission yet he didn't see it until it was too late. He had been reckless.

On the way down his body bumped into tree branches and rocks before falling straight down but he failed to recognize any of these things, hardly felt anything at all.

The last thing going through his mind was that he noticed that he had been falling for quite sometime now and hasn't hit the ground yet before darkness engulfed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own Mikino and the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

" **New beginnings are often disguised as painful endings" - Lao Tzu**

 **Shisui's Point of View**

Though it would be assumed that my first thought would be "I'm alive!?" or "How did I get here?" or "Where am I?" it was neither of those things.

In fact the very first thing that I thought of was how beautiful the stream looked with the moonlight reflecting off it. I lying on my back with a mat under me and a blanket top of me. A pillow placed under my head, and it appeared that I was lying under a willow tree of some sort.

Another thing that stood out to me was that the air smelled like it had just rained while the ground was dry and the sky was clear. _Strange_ I thought to myself.

Attempting to move my limbs I realized that they were tightly bandaged and my wounds have recently been cleaned and treated with new bandages wrapped on them.

I layed there for a couple more minutes before pushing myself into sitting position. Instantly my head started spinning and my chest felt like it was on fire. Breathing heavily I stopped before using the trunk of the tree to support myself as I attempted to stand. Stumbling a couple of times I limped over to the stream to get an idea of where I was.

By the position of the moon I guessed it was about a couple hours before sunrise and judging by the plants and animals around, I was somewhere towards the edge of the Hidden Waterfall village.

Slowly I sat down near the stream and dipped my feet in the water, enjoying the cooling sensation it gave me. I took a closer look at my bandages and realized that whoever saved me was most likely a medical ninja or someone who had experience treating wounds. They were excellently wrapped with the correct amount of pressure to avoid discomfort.

Scanning the area it was clear that whoever did help me was long gone. I sighed deeply before returning my attention back to the stream. _What a shame… I would have liked to thank them…_

Closing my eyes I replayed the mission over again up to the moment before I lost consciousness and ended up here. Still low on chakra from my injuries I wasn't capable of summoning an animal to relay what had happened back to someone in the leaf so instead I sat where I was and simply stared up at the night sky. Tonight though there were no stars to gaze at, the moon was completely alone.

I must have dozed off because the next time I woke the sun was shining high in the sky meaning it was either late morning or early afternoon. Slowly I got up, checking my wounds before eating some food pills and filling up my canteen with water from the stream.

My limbs ached more now, perhaps any medication my rescuer had given me was starting to wear off but I felt my chakra slowly return to me.

I knew it would be the smarter thing to do and wait until my chakra reserves were back to normal but I was be able to travel again and had already wasted precious time as it was. I had to get back to the leaf right away.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So what did you guys think? Please leave me a comment and let me know! So who do you think saved Shisui and what was in that scroll that was so important to the Leaf? Please review, follow, and favorite! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Till next time!**


End file.
